Goodbye To You
by WerrieAnna
Summary: Tommy see's Jude one more time


This is my frist time at trying to write an fanfic.

This is about 5 mounth after Tommy left Jude.

Tommy was sitting in his bed in Montana when Jude came though the door, "Jude what you doing here? How did you get here?" She just smiled at him and walked up to him "shhh don't worry about it at the moment just kiss me."

And that's what he did, he kissed her with everything he had untill the need to breath came over him. "J-j-jude how?" He stutterd while strocking her face "Girl your cold come here."

But Jude shock her head and stood at the side of his bed, "Tommy turn your TV on."

He did what she told him to do, it was on MTV.

the presenter introduced the next Video "and here is Jude Harrison of Instant Star latest video and then the video started :

Of all the things I've believed in

I just want to get it over with

Tears form behind my eyes

But I do not cry

Counting the days that pass me by

I've been searching deep down in my soul

Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old

Feels like I'm starting all over again

The last two years were just pretend

And I said,

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes

And it seems that I can't live a day without you

Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away

To a place where I am blinded by the light

But it's not right

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Ooh

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time

I want what's yours and I want what's mine

I want you

But I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

The one thing that I tried to hold on to..

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And when the stars fall

I will lie awake

You're my shooting star

"And that again was Jude Harrison's latest song 'Goodbye To You' from her up and coming third alblam"

Tommy looked at Jude as she sat on the bed next to him forgetting the TV "That was about me wasn't it?" he asked taking her hand still feeling cold to him, so he started rubbing them " yes Tommy it was about you' looking down at thier hands 'That wont work Tommy nothing you can do will warm me up."

Jude again got up from the bed looking at Tommy with tears falling from her eyes down her cheeks. Tommy went to wiped them off, but Jude shock her head and pointed to the TV "look!" was all she said and he looked at it turning the volume back up there was a sign in the top conner saying 'Breaking News.'

The presenter from before was on again "we have just been told that Jude Harrion and her band SME have been in a bus crash. They have been doing a mini tour of Canada for her new song when this happened. It is said to have to tell you this but the young and tanlented Jude Harrison has died at the age of just 18. she along with Vince Speiderman 18 and the Bus Driver died from with the crash while Wally and Kyle are unknown expect their in critical condistion thats all we know for now but stay with us and i'll tell you more as we get it. I'm Terri Louinson on this very said day."

Tommy stared at the TV for a while then back at Jude who then spoke "They said I could get to say goodbye to you, how funny thats what my song is called?" she tried to smile but couldn't. He got up from the bed and when he got to her he kissed her with everything and more this time knowing it would be his last. Bye the end of the kiss they were both crying "I love you Tommy and I will always love you. I'll be watching you, just call me your angel." "I love you with all my heart Jude you have to know that I love you." she kissed him and then she was gone and Tommy for the frist time snice he came to Montana felt his heart break from being away from Jude knowing now he wouldn't see her again.


End file.
